In The Dark Of The Night
by L'Arc-en-Ciel227
Summary: One-shot! This is a short story on what I think should have happened in volume 7 of V.K. (you all know what i'm talking about :) ) also this is kind of lemony so if you have a problem with that, then do not read this cuz its Kaname/Zero so a yaoi so do not flame me cuz it would be very, very annoying :) Hope you like it! XD


**A/N: Okay also little thing that came to me when I was doing Writer's Craft :) Though for obvious reasons I did not give this story to my teacher, so I decided to do it and give it as a gift to those awesome people out there who read fan fiction. **

**Warning: Heavy Yaoi and SMUT! I mean really, REALLY, heavy shit. (not that bad cause it's my first time writing smut, but you catch my drift) So if your not into that, then DO NOT read this, cause you'll just be hurting yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, cause if I did, a lot of other stuff would be going down ;) **

**Enjoy _ **

**In The Dark of The Night**

Zero's POV

The crisp January air bit at his face as he stomped to the Moon Dormitory. Zero Kiryu cursed Kaname Kuran for his secrets. Thinking back on the scene with Yuki he fumed even more, his jacket blowing behind him as he went against the wind.

Yuki was kneeling on the hallway floor when Zero found her. She was looking down at the floor, seeming to be lost in thought. Looking around, Zero immediately noticed that Kaname was nowhere in sight and he hadn't seen the pureblood leaving. 'She must have been here awhile.' Ignoring the slight anger he felt bubbling in his chest, Zero turned his focus to Yuki and crouched down beside her.

"Yuki? You all right? Did you ask him?" He softly asked her. He felt a brief relief when she finally looked up at him, but it was diminished at the slightly vacant and defeated expression that was in her brown eyes.

Shaking her head, she paused then explained, "I...just couldn't. I want..." She trailed off as she looked at the wall, not even voicing her thoughts that were obvious to both her and me. 'I want to believe in Kaname, no matter what.' Sometimes I envy her faith in him, when I couldn't (wouldn't) even allow myself to accept the feelings I had for the pureblood.

Yuki's eyes widened as she finally got a look at my eyes. "Zero? What's wrong? Your eyes are the colour of blood."

Fuck. Of course she had to notice that. Placing his hand on his face, he didn't respond.

"Zero?"

Sensing Yuki's worry, Zero worked quickly, willing himself to think of anything- everything- just to stop the glow. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

Finally feeling the red glow recede, he continued to comfort Yuki.

"Yuki... You don't have to rush things. You'll be able to ask him eventually...right?" He smiled softly at her, trying to reassure her with the smile. 'Score'. At her answering smile, that's all Zero could think. 'Now it's time to give that vamp a piece of my mind.'

After getting Yuki to go back to her dorm, Zero dropped the smile the second Yuki was out of sight. Letting his anger fill his body Zero stormed to the Moon Dorm.

Reaching the door to the Moon Dorm, Zero ripped it open, stopping himself before he completely unhinged it and walked in. He wasn't surprised to see Kaname Kuran at the top of the giant stairs; still in his Night Class uniform pants that seemed to mold to his toned legs, his black silk shirt hanging elegantly on his chest and arms, the first three buttons undone, showcasing his creamy pale -seemingly smooth- hairless chest.

Zero mentally slapped himself, berating himself for getting lost in the pureblood's looks. Damn his natural elegance. Agh he's hot...Fuck. Not the time, not the bloody time!

"I thought I sensed something unpleasant. It's you..." Kaname's smooth deep baritones, that was orgasmic in themselves, ran through Zero's body like melted milk chocolate- thick and creamy. Zero had to remind himself that he had to talk about Yuki, then he could go through this later in the privacy of his dorm.

Zero allowed a bit of his own menacing aura to release itself into the room, his lust being buried deep inside his heart, only allowing his anger for Yuki -his sister figure- out.

"You know... what Yuki wants to ask. Why won't you tell her?" 'Let it be known that just because he let his anger rule him at times, does not mean that he couldn't tell when there was times to force oneself to think logically.'

Kaname just stared at him, his eyes giving off no emotion. Turning to Kain and Seiren, Zero hadn't even noticed them there his focus mostly (only) on Kaname, "Kain. Seiren. Go back to your rooms."

Once they had turned away Kaname continued on, as if they hadn't been there in the first place. "I wondered why you came bearing malice...but we shouldn't talk here." Starting to walk off, the pureblood called back, "Come to my room... That is, if you mind entering the head of vampire's room when you loathe our kind." The pureblood looked back at him, his tone almost challenging Zero to say no. Following behind the pureblood, Zero mentally calmed himself, it wouldn't do for him to overreact, especially in this.

Walking to the end of the hallway, they finally reached the door to the pureblood's rooms, the doors themselves significantly bigger then the others they had passed. Following about 5 paces behind the pureblood, it astonished Zero that the vamp was willing to give him his back, 'but he probably thinks that if I tried to attack him, he could take me down... (probably true, but he would never admit to that).

"Make yourself at home. Take a seat."

Wanting to skip the pleasantries Zero just stayed standing. "Did you... erase Yuki's memories...or not? Do you have something to do with Yuki's past... or not?" Kaname just turned his head slightly to give Zero a fleeting glance, turning away he moved towards the windows. "And if you can't answer, why is that? Or do you want to keep her in fear?"

Kaname brought his hand to his face and looked at Zero, his eye glowing blood red. "So...shall I destroy one of Yuki's fears right now?"

Being trained to kill vampires -and being a vampire himself- Zero noticed the subtle movements on Kanames' body as he was about to move. So because of this Zero was able to pull out the Bloody Rose gun right as Kaname's hand connected with his shoulder and pushed him into the wall behind him. Hearing and feeling the wall crumble behind him, Zero didn't flinch as he and Kaname's blood red eyes connected as they glared at one another. Looking into Kaname's eyes Zero could swear that behind the anger there was a bit of pride that Zero had been able to retaliate in time.

"Do it... I can probably shoot at the same time." Zero said this with as much conviction that he could muster, trying to control his breathing as subtlety as possible. Feeling the hand move to his neck, as he was pushed deeper into the wall, the creaks of the wall giving behind him as the hand tightened around his neck. "Look at you..." Kaname drew himself closer to Zero, tightening his hand more. Zero was sure if he wasn't a vampire, he might have been more dead by now instead of just very uncomfortable.

Feeling the pureblood's warm breath against his face, Kaname spoke, "Vampires should fear and respect purebloods by instinct... but you bare your fangs without reserve... I really do hate you." Using his pureblood abilities, Kaname blew Zero through the wall, not letting him stop until he crashed into the tub. BANG!

"Many times I've considered killing you with one blow... but releasing you from your suffering won't do." Zero ignored the pain in his chest and buried it deeper inside, as he was sitting on the floor, his arm still outstretched, smoke emanating from the gun.

"Tell me, are all purebloods obsessive?" Their eyes stayed connected through the whole thing, even as a drop of blood fell on Zero's cheek.

"You have no intention of killing me." For a second, Zero's heart stopped, thinking the pureblood knew his most kept secret.

"And if I kill you needlessly, Yuki will grieve." 'Ow. Couldn't have said it any other way.'

As another drop of blood fell onto his cheek Zero's eyes glowed blood red once more, as he stayed silent.

"But your body is honest. You see blood... I can see the lust in your eyes. There are puncture wounds on Yuki's neck that haven't healed. Kiryu... Has your hunger increased?" Glaring at the pureblood above him, Kaname just stared right back at him as he placed his nails against the side of Zero's neck. Watching Zero's eyes widen a fraction, Kaname dug his nails into Zero's neck and sliced them across it, tearing the skin and causing blood to fly out.

Taking his blood covered fingers to his mouth, the pureblood licked one saying, "How can you protect Yuki... when you're in that state?" Zero felt more blood pore out, the burning pain causing him to gasp and grab at his neck, trying to hold in the blood.

"I should've shot you in the hand first."

"You should do it now then. Before the hunger... robs you of all reason." Kaname just looked at him with a little sadness in his eyes. But there seemed to be anticipation deeper in those eyes, he leaned over Zero, bringing his head closer to Zero's ear to whisper into it. "Listen... Zero... Take my blood."

Feeling his eyes widen, Zero almost couldn't believe his ears. Turning his head to connect with Kaname's eyes. "You must be joking."

"You think I'm joking? The blood of Kuran that flows through my body will prolong your life. The shadows of madness will recede... I cannot have you die now. I've allowed you to live so that you can serve Yuki. I know you won't betray her-"

"You're assuming things... as usual..." Zero looked down, telling himself to focus on the words the pureblood was saying about Yuki, to ignore all else, if only to save himself -from his feelings or death he wasn't sure- he just had to focus.

"Oh, but I know... because our feelings for Yuki are probably the same. She's the sister we want to always take care of." Zero's head snapped back up to focus on Kaname, but the pureblood was looking off to the side.

"I...I only want Yuki to smile from the bottom of her heart." Zero closed his eyes, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Me too."

Holding his hand to his face Zero kept going, "I don't want her to sacrifice herself!"

"Exactly." Looking up Zero saw that Kaname's eyes were closed as well in what looked like relief that someone else had the same feelings. Grabbing the front of the pureblood's shirt with his blood stained hand, the other holding the Bloody Rose gun against Kaname's chest, Zero brought his mouth to the pureblood's neck. Running his tongue against the largest vein on that pale neck, Zero released his fangs and bit down, moaning softly at the rush of blood that filled his mouth and slid down his neck.

Zero felt a rush of lust hit him as the blood ran through him, filling and warming him up. The wounds closed without his notice, his only indicator being the less of resistance of him swallowing, he was too shocked by what he saw in Kaname's head. The images were of him in various stages in the last few years. Most of the expressions on his face were ones of anger, but when looking closer he could see the slight interest that peeked in his eyes. Zero was in shock, because if these were memories of Kaname's, then that means that he had always known about Zero's feelings -even when he himself hadn't known. It seemed that as more of the images of him passed and as he grew older in the images and the interest was became more, turning into lust, not just reflected in his eyes, but in the person having the memories.

The rush of arousal that overtook him wasn't just his. Knowing that Kaname was feeling the same way, not just from the emotions brought from the blood, but also from the groan that Kaname released as Zero sunk his teeth deeper into his neck.

**Kaname's POV**

"Release me..." Kaname's voice was husky, heavy with arousal. His hand coming up and grabbing Zero's hair and tugging on it.

Zero lifted his fangs just enough to say, "Why?". Not waiting for an answer, he started licking the blood off of the creamy pale skin, nipping it lightly with his teeth.

"So that we can go further then this in a more, adequate, setting."

"Hmm? This?"

"Yes," Kaname pulled away and stared down at him, his eyes hazing over. "I want to ravish you. I've waited long enough for the opportunity and now," he leaned closer until his lips almost touched Zero's, "I'm taking it."

Grabbing Zero's legs Kaname lifted him up and wrapped Zero's legs around his waist. Looking around Kaname looked around and tilted his head, "Hmm... Do I even want to bother going to the bed or should I just take you here. Decisions, decisions." Zero just looked at him, his now grey- purplish eyes seeming to take in every expression on his face. He smiled and leaned in as he tightened his hands that were holding Zero's legs, and kissed the shocked lips."Don't worry. I think here is just fine." Lowering them to the floor with Zero under him, Kaname felt excitement bubble up inside of him and rested the length of his body against Zero's. Sitting up between Zero's legs, Kaname started unbuttoning the vampire hunters' shirt, already having ripped off his red tie. "Relax."

"Do you know what your doing?" Zero asked breathlessly, looking down as he unbuttoned the shirt.

"No. But how hard can it be?" Kaname looked at the shocked eyes and smiled, reassuring the silver haired beauty. "We can learn together, right? Unless you've done this before and I'll have to go and exterminate somebody."

Kaname just smiled as Zero shook his head in a negative and blinked in confusion as the rest of his clothes seemed to disappear and the Bloody Rose guns' chain was detached. Kaname loved how Zero's breathing was becoming laboured as Kaname began to bite down his neck. Moving down Zero's neck, Kaname stopped when he reached the part of Zero's neck that connected to his shoulder and bit down, alternating between lightly nibbling and sucking on the area. Zero's moans increased in volume arousing Kaname further, Kaname felt Zero's hands dig into his shoulders, trying to tear the silk shirt from his body.

Kaname finally let go of Zero's neck, inspecting the red flush that covered Zeros' face and the bruise that had started to form on his neck. Deciding to give his neck a break, Kaname moved down to Zero's nipples. Softly, very softly, Kaname bit the left one, while his hand played with the other. Alternating between biting, licking, and sucking on the hardened flesh, Kaname could feel, and hear, Zero's heart race.

"More Kaname!" Flicking his eyes to Zero's face, whose own were staring down at him, pleading for something he couldn't seem to express. Smirking lightly around the nipple while Zero's hands pulled on his hair, Kaname brought his free hand to Zero's face and held up three fingers.

"Suck." Kaname softly demanded. Happy when Zero automatically drew the fingers into his mouth and salivated them. When Kaname deemed the fingers ready Kaname withdrew them from Zero's mouth and set about figuring out how to prepare him properly. Withdrawing from Zero's nipples, Kaname sat back between Zero's legs and stared at the pink ring of muscle. Tilting his head to the side, Kaname decided to start with drawing Zero's legs to his shoulders and brought his fingers to the muscle, slipping one inside the tight heat.

Hearing Zero's gasp and the pain in his violet eyes Kaname stopped, looking up at him he asked, "Are you okay?"

Zero nodded, giving him the go ahead. Kaname kept his eyes on those violet ones as he moved his finger in and out, and bended it lightly, searching for the bundle of nerves. Kaname inserted a second finger along with the first, separating and bending them to stretch him further.

"Kaname! Give me more already!"

Kaname raised an eyebrow as he inserted the third finger and immediately hit the bundle of nerves. "Oh? You want more?" Zero nodded frantically as he gave a short yell from the pleasure, begging Kaname to give him what he wanted.

Once done undoing his pants, Kaname grabbed Zero's legs tighter and positioned himself at Zero's entrance.

"Are you ready, my hunter?"

Zero nodded, his violet eyes gleaming with a mixture of pleasure, lust, and determination to see this through.

"Remember to relax your muscles."

"I thought you didn't know what to do?" Zero's laboured breathing, as he laughed lightly.

Kaname smiled at him, "Doesn't mean that I can't follow my instincts, and right now they're telling me to make sure you're relaxed so your not hurt more." With that statement, Kaname snapped his hips forward into Zero, and sunk into the tight heat, hitting the bundle of nerves as he went in all the way. Groaning at the heat around him, Kaname's eyes were drawn to the silver haired hunter that was beneath him, whose head was thrown back, eyes closed. Picking up a rhythm, Kaname drew himself deeper into the hunters body and leaned down to kiss his lips softy.

"Open your eyes, Zero." Kaname drove his point home, by pushing himself deeper into Zero's body, wanting to see those violet eyes when he reached his climax.

Zero's eyes opened, his violet iris' hazed over with pleasure, which seemed to spike as Kaname put his hand on Zero's member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts'.

Zero's breathing became erratic as his walls tightened around Kaname. Kaname groans became louder as he was nearing his climax. Determined to have Zero reach climax before him, Kaname pumped Zero faster, with the pre-cum coating his fingers Kaname gripped his hand around the base of Zero's member, causing Zero to scream as he released into Kaname's hand and his stomach. Kaname's eyes glowed red as he groaned loudly and released inside of Zero.

Collapsing on Zero, Kaname struggled to control his breathing. "Well... I think we did pretty well for our first times, don't you?"

Zero looked him in the eyes and laughed, a real smile, gracing his face. "Yeah, I think we did."

"I think we should do it again." Kaname smiled and pulled himself up to kiss Zeros' laughing lips. "Just give me at least 10 minutes."

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Really? 10 minutes?"

Kaname looked up thought, "You know what, you might be right. But if your so eager I guess I can work up the energy to go again." Leering at Zero, Kaname dived to his neck and preceded to start it all over again. Knowing that he'll insure that every day ended like this, Kaname gave himself over to the feeling Zero gave him.

**The End**


End file.
